In recent years, with the development of electronic technology, an electronic apparatus may provide various functions to a user. For example, a television (TV) used in a home may provide broadcasting to a user and also various functions such as Internet access and game execution to a user.
In this case, the user may manipulate a remote controller in various ways to use a function of an electronic apparatus. For example, the user may touch a touch panel provided in the remote controller or move the remote controller horizontally to perform a specific function of the electronic apparatus.
For this purpose, the remote controller includes various kinds of sensors to detect a user command. In this case, however, the remote controller may consume a large current depending on a kind and the number of sensors and an error may occur in that different types of sensors simultaneously detect user commands input in different manners.
The present disclosure provides a remote control apparatus and a control method therefor capable of selectively using a sensing value of a touch sensor and a sensing value of a motion detecting sensor based on a touch input.
According to an aspect of the present disclosure, a remote control apparatus includes: a motion detecting sensor for detecting aspects of motion of the remote control apparatus; a touch sensor for detecting a touch input to the remote control apparatus; and a controller for controlling an external apparatus by selectively using a sensing value of the touch sensor and a sensing value of the motion detecting sensor, according to whether the touch input corresponds to a touch input for controlling the external apparatus.
When the touch input is detected, the controller may turn on the motion detecting sensor that is turned off.
When the touch input corresponds to a touch input for controlling the external apparatus, the controller may use the sensing value of the touch sensor to control the external apparatus.
When the touch input does not correspond to a touch input for controlling the external apparatus, the controller may use the sensing value of the motion detecting sensor to control the external apparatus.
The controller may compensate for the motion of the remote control apparatus before the motion detecting sensor is turned on based on a detected sensing value after a timing when the motion detecting sensor is turned on and may control the external apparatus based on the compensated value.
When the touch input for controlling the external apparatus is detected in a state in which the sensing value of the motion detecting sensor is used to control the external apparatus, the controller may use the sensing value of the touch sensor to control the external apparatus.
The motion detecting sensor may be, for example, a 6-axis sensor.
According to another aspect of the present disclosure, a control method for a remote control apparatus including a motion detecting sensor and a touch sensor to control an external apparatus includes: detecting a touch input; and controlling the external apparatus by selectively using a sensing value of the touch sensor and a sensing value of the motion detecting sensor, according to whether the detected touch input corresponds to a touch input for controlling the external apparatus.
In the controlling, when the touch input is detected, the motion detecting sensor that is turned off may be turned on.
In the controlling, when the touch input corresponds to a touch input for controlling the external apparatus, the external apparatus may be controlled by using a sensing value of the touch sensor.
In the controlling, when the touch input does not correspond to a touch input for controlling the external apparatus, the external apparatus may be controlled by using a sensing value of the motion detecting sensor.
In the controlling, the motion of the remote control apparatus before the motion detecting sensor is turned on may be compensated based on a detected sensing value after a timing when the motion detecting sensor is turned on and the external apparatus may be controlled based on the compensated value.
In the controlling, when the touch input for controlling the external apparatus is detected in a state in which the sensing value of the motion detecting sensor is used to control the external apparatus, the external apparatus may be controlled based on the sensing value of the touch sensor.
The motion detecting sensor may be, for example, a 6-axis sensor.
According to the example embodiments of the present disclosure, the sensing value of the touch sensor and the sensing value of the motion detecting sensor may be selectively used depending on the user's touch intention on the remote control apparatus.
Therefore, it is possible to reduce unnecessary power consumption and minimize malfunction by not using the sensing value detected by the motion detecting sensor even when the remote control apparatus moves upon the touch input.